


Sometimes we're closer than best friends.

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Sebastian. [2]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat





	Sometimes we're closer than best friends.

Thad dropped his bags to the floor and rustled in his pocket for his keys. Himself and Elijah had come from the hospital after Thad had made sure Andy was okay. The doctor assured him that Andy would sleep until at least midday the next day. That gave Thad plenty of time between now and then to shower, shave and sort himself out, Sebastian texted him saying that he'd be over later on, so until then it was just the two of them. Elijah seemed nervous about coming to Thad's apartment, but Thad assured him that there was no problem with having friends coming to his apartment. "Come on Eli." Thad said, kicking the door open as he bustled his way into the apartment. "I don't have a killer dog or anything." 

 

Elijah murmured, "Dogs, I can handle... It's people that bite for no real reason..." He stepped inside, whistling lowly as he looked around. "Dayum, city boy... It reeks of rich in here..." Eli's eyes were wide, him looking around, "And this is all yours?" He kicked off his shoes, gaze never resting for more than a few seconds on one thing. 

 

Thad shrugged as he looked around for the light switched and walked into the kitchen. "This is all mine. I prefer my apartment in Barcelona though, it's in the old town so it's all pretty and historical." he smiled, moving into the large open plan kitchen and counting the forty or so cupcakes that he had laid on the bench. "I've not iced any of these yet. I ran out of icing sugar. I bought some when we stopped for gas, so I can make frosting and stuff." 

 

Elijah blinked and stared at the cupcakes, "Why'd you make so many? Unless you plan on REALLY buttering up the teachers when we go back..." He shook his head and leaned against the wall, "I'd offer to help you ice, but something will likely explode. Stoves tend to do that whenever I'm around." Eli shuddered at the memory, "Not to mention, grease fires tend to spring up and you may lose your eyebrows..." 

 

Thad scoffed as he started pulling butter out of the chiller. "You'd set fire to my apartment by mixing butter and sugar together?" he questioned, measuring out the ingredients. "It's not rocket science Eli," he teased searching his cupboard for other things. "I made so many because I was I was stressed. "And I knew I could probably get rid of them." 

 

Elijah frowned, crossing his arms and pouting a bit, "It's not rocket science. Food just hates me." He watched Thad rummage around, "Who're you pawning them off on?" 

 

Thad hummed as he searched for the food colouring. "You, Sebastian.... I'll take them to work. I don't know." 

 

Elijah perked up, "Free stuff is always a good way to bring in business. Make it like cupcake Tuesday, or something." 

 

Thad smiled, as he pulled out his hand mixer. "Of course, it'd be a good promotion." Thad nodded, as he threw everything in the bowl. "Everyone knows that I usually bake everything in the Lima Bean anyway, so it'll be fun. Sebastian should be over later, we'll open some wine." 

 

Sebastian came in shortly after without knocking, setting his leather bag on the ground and spotting the two in the kitchen. "Oh, didn't know you were having someone else over," he grinned at Elijah, winking his way. Sebastian was dressed rather well and smelled good of cologne. "Sorry, I had a job interview at dad's firm today and I came straight here. He wants me to work there and get 'experience'," he mumbled with air quotes, rolling his eyes. "I need stress baking cupcakes." 

 

Elijah flinched slightly, taken off guard by the brunet's random entrance. His eyes stayed on Sebastian, only going back to Thad when it looked like the other man would catch his paranoid stare. Truth was, he still didn't know how to feel about Sebastian, even after everything that had happened. The end of their meeting, and all off Thad's kind words had thrown him off the impression that the man was a sex-crazed asshole. Well, that he was ONLY a sex-crazed asshole. He had the feeling there was more. Eli finally responded with a quiet, "Hello, Sebastian." 

 

Thad clucked his tongue as he looked up to see Sebastian enter the house. "I should just give you a key." Thad said, working the butter and sugar together. "That way it wouldn't look like you were just walking into my apartment. I forgot how good you looked in a suit though. It suits you. You smell good too, for a change." he added cheekily. Not noticing Elijah's reaction to Sebastian's intrusion. "Your cupcakes will be iced shortly, my lord." he replied sarcastically, a little more bite behind his words than usual. "What cake, what frosting? I have vanilla, strawberry, lemon and chocolate sponge. And whatever frosting you like." 

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and slid off his jacket, so he was just wearing the tucked in shirt and tie with his snug fitted slacks. "I haven't worn a suit since my cousin's wedding, and that was probably two years ago. Dinner with Jeff don't count, I usually wear black skinny jeans instead of slacks," he hummed. Sebastian thought for a moment. "Chocolate sponge with buttercream icing," he concluded, turning to look at Eli and rake his eyes not so subtly over his body. "Long time no see," he smirked. "How've you been?" 

 

Elijah pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, hunching over a bit so it would be harder to see his body, "I've been arrested and a dick. But I'd like to think I'm recovering nicely." He tossed in the bit of light hearted humor, hoping to distract the man from anything sexual. "Wouldn't you say so, Thad?" Eli shook his head and offered Sebastian a nice, bumpkin-y smile, "Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness, how've YOU been?" He almost made a quip about Travis and him, but decided against it, knowing spite never led anywhere but down. 

 

Thad rolled his eyes as Sebastian had a predatory look in his eyes, his eyes raking over Elijah's body. "You've been perfectly gentlemenly since Eli." he confirmed, spooning the icing into a piping bag. "Eli's from Narnina, Seb." Thad said, emphasizing the word Narnia, hoping Sebastian would catch on to what he meant. "He doesn't quite get what us 'city folk' do for fun. He didn't have the internet, or a phone until he moved." he hummed, "Oh and he's never watched a porno." 

 

Sebastian chuckled a bit at the other boy. "Ouch, someone sounds a little feisty today. Better watch yourself, Montgomery," he said playfully, hoping the boy did get what he meant. He had no problem telling Thad they'd made out in the back of his car. "No porn? Woah. Me and Thad made a porno once, want to watch?" he teased, getting up to get get a glass of water. He loosened his tie and set down his drink, walking off to Thad's room. "I'm gonna go put on some of your clothes," he called out. "These aren't comfortable." 

 

Thad shouted after him as Sebastian flounced into his room. "You're not wrecking my jeans though! There's some shorts and an old Barcelona shirt in the bottom drawer. Put those on. You might as well stay. And since when do you carry around your pornography resume around with you? I thought was in your room?" he said, looking back at Eli. "Ignore him please, it's easier." he insisted crafting a decorative motif on several cupcakes for Sebastian. 

 

Elijah looked confused, feeling like the other two were talking in code. "Narnia...? Like those movies that came out a couple years ago?" He shook his head, "You guys made a porn? Is it really that easy?" Eli ignored the odd tight feeling in his gut at that, turning his gaze on Thad. "I thought you needed someone to film while the people...do stuff?" 

 

Sebastian came out of Thad's room in his Barcelona shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, still looking good even though he was just being comfortable. "Tripods are a wonderful thing, Elijah," he said with a hum, sitting back down. He failed to mention Julian had done some of the filming. "I don't carry around my porn collection, but it wouldn't be hard to go back to my room and get the tape, silly." 

 

Thad shrugged as he carefully plated up a few of the cupcakes. "Yes, Sebby." Thad nodded, "But I have cupcakes here, there are no cupcakes back in your room. I have them somewhere, but obviously I've had to hide them. Julian was the last person to stay in here, when Andy and I were in London. If he'd found them he'd have sent me many clips to tease me." he smiled, licking the icing of his fingers. "Just forget about it Eli, it's easier." he said, noticing Eli's nervousness. "You okay?" he questioned, "Are we too much?" 

Elijah forced himself to relax and smile naturally, "Naw, just a bit overwhelming, since I only understand about half the words coming out your mouths." The blond sounded fine again, though the dead giveaway that he was nervous was that his accent was coming out. So far, Sebastian hadn't told anyone about the situation in the car the other day, but he had no clue WHY or how that could change. So he simply stayed quiet and normal. "But isn't one angle from a tripod rather dull?" He remembered his sister Liza going on about that kind of thing. She had wanted to be a director. "Not that I'm saying your sex is dull..." His face went bright red, Eli shutting up. And it was a good thing, too, because thinking about Thad having a porn collection would have just gotten it that colour right after

Sebastian let out a loud laugh. "We may have had some help," he added, leaving it at that. Sebastian got up to get the drink he'd earlier abandoned on the counter. "I want a damn cupcake, Thad, ice those things," he mumbled, taking a drink of water. "How's Andy doing?"

Thad pushed the plate of cupcakes towards Sebastian and stuck out his tongue. "I was making them pretty okay?" he pouted, "I like to take pride in my work Sebastian. Eli sit down for christ sake, you're making the place look untidy, I like your southern accent though, its cute. We did have extra help, and moved the camera down a little...Oh and Andy’s fine, the surgery went well, he’s sleeping it off, I’ll go see him in the morning." he smiled, switching to French to question Sebastian. "I think Elijah is probably enjoying thinking about us two having sex now. Thanks. When did you two meet anyway?" 

Sebastian grinned and took one, licking the icing off of the top. "You make the best cupcakes," he sighed, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. When Thad started speaking french, Sebastian smirked and replied in french as well. "Of course, dear. A few days ago? I don't know, we had coffee and I was sort of a douchebag. Totally obvious I just wanted in his pants." 

Elijah blinked when he suddenly couldn't understand the words, and sighed quietly, feeling like rabbit that had just wandered into a fox den. He went to sit down at Thad's request, eyes staying on the cupcakes as he contemplated taking one. After all, he couldn't join in the conversation, so what else was there to do? "Sorry." He murmured absently, reaching to pick up one cupcake to add to the two he had already eaten that day. This one he made sure was a different flavor. He moved to consider how the icing swirled, trying not to think about the porno with the two in the room with him. 

Thad laughed as the french spilled out from Sebastians lips. "We're being rude aren't we?" he asked in English. "Sorry Eli. I promised you soup didn't I?" he questioned, decorating another group of cupcakes. "I have food, I made a sausage plait. That's a fancy sausage roll. Or there's bread. Or I can knock up some crepes. It's up to you." he shrugged, drawing a heart on a few of the strawberry cakes. "You want in everyone's pants Sebastian." he replied in French, "If I was single we'd have fucked by now. " 

Sebastian sighed and looked over at Elijah. "Sorry. It's probably weird hearing French, I'll stop," he smiled, watching him eat the cupcake. "I really have summer coursework to do but I'm going to be a slacker as always and do it on the last day tomorrow." 

Elijah didn't know if he was talking to him, though his stomach growled at the thought of real food, him sucking the icing off of his fingertips, then turning to Thad with an easy grin, "Soup sounds fantastic, actually." 

 

Thad nodded as he finished that group of cupcakes. "I have chicken noodle soup and fresh crusty bread if you'd like it to go with it?" he suggested, going into the fridge and pulling out a container. "Do you want some Sebastian, or are you happy eating cupcakes whilst I pour the wine out?" 

Elijah laughed, "You sure crusty's the best word to use with bread? That sounds kind of horrifying...." 

Thad let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll throw the damn bread buns at you." he warned, picking one out of the bread bin. "You've never heard of a crusty loaf before?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "You know where the top of the bread breaks and it crumbles. Like a baguette?" 

"A bag WHAT?" He looked so confused, "And no I've never heard of your crusty loaf before!" The poor blonde didn't realize how that sounded.

Thad sighed as he went to start re-heating the soup. "Bread Elijah. It's just bread. You can tear it and dip it into the soup, just to bulk it out a little bit. I'm just going to have to culture you in the north and worldly ways. 'Bas and I are children of Europe we'll teach you. " 

Elijah rolled his eyes, "then why not just call it bread? That's far too complicated, lemme tell ya... And Europe is farther then I'm likely ever going to go. I'll probably never leave the US."

 

Thad patted Elijah's arm softly, before resting his head on his shoulder. "I'll take you somewhere different, even if you'll tease me fore being rich." he returned, yawning slightly. "I love how I've not really slept, been worried sick about Andy, and someone else." he said, glaring at Sebastian, "And I'm the one looking after and cooking for you two... typical."

Sebastian hummed and ate his cupcake happily. "So Eli," he grinned. "Tell us something interesting about yourself."

"Like what you told me in the hospital earlier." Thad answered, his back to the pair, cooking the soup steadily.

Elijah blinked, "Um...well, I have four siblings? I'm the eldest. But that's not quite interesting...um...I was sent away for my fuck up of a senior year?" That's as in depth as he wanted to get with Sebastian about his past. "What about you? I rarely know ANYTHING about you, Sebastian." He tried to keep the cold undertone out of his voice. He was still hurt about being wanted for nothing but his body.

 

Thad shot Sebastian a look, his temper rising. "Or I could punch you in the face." he snapped, gesturing to the stove. "I'm a little busy Sebastian. I haven't slept, I haven't showered, I've made cupcakes and now I'm making soup. I'm not a fucking house elf. You've not even asked how I am. Or hugged me or anything. And can you please not fight with each other." he added looking at the pair, or I'm going to bed, and you can both fuck off."

Elijah looked at Sebastian and spoke softly, "Hey...don't worry about any of that now. He needs a friend. You're not causing trouble, he's just sad and lonely. From what he's told me, you've been a good friend to him. So, I say fuck trouble, and go cuddle with him." He offered Sebastian a small smile, "Nothing has to be complicated right now...and I'm not angry at you for that coffee date. So I promise I'll be civil from now on."

 

Thad sighed and flopped down on his large king sized bed. "I need a hug you jack ass." he shouted, hoping Sebastian would listen to Elijah's words. "You're a dick, and I love you. Just sometimes I get annoyed that you forget I have feelings, and don't always like when you treat me like a house elf. Eli come too. I could do with a back rub again."

 

Sebastian smiled apologetically at Elijah. "Thanks. Sorry. I'm a little different. You'll learn that," he sighed, going to Thad's room and plopping down by him.

Elijah snorted lightly and followed, "I knew you'd use me for that!" He exclaimed, smiling as he talked, "Roll onto your side, and I'll rub." The blond looked up at Sebastian with a smile, "I'll do you once he falls asleep, if you like."

Thad snorted at the double entendre that slipped out of Eli's mouth. "Seb doesn't bottom Eli." he giggled, as he rolled onto his side, pulling his shirt off and looking up at Sebastian. "You're always deflecting my questions 'Bas. I don't get you... I know you don't like doing feelings. But god you're a difficult person to actually care about, seeing as you don't think I'm worth considering."

Sebastian smirked. "Do me? Okay," he winked, nodding all the same. "I do bottom, I bottom all the time for Julian and I'm a fucking good bottom," he said without thinking, hoping Eli had no clue who Julian was. "Don't say things like that," he mumbled. "Your self pity is annoying. So let's just be nice and happy, Kay?"

Elijah blinked as he went to lay on the bed. "Julian? Your brother?" The blond stared at him for a moment, not comprehending, before he just shook his head and went to rubbing Thad's shoulders, mind a buzz with shock. He managed to speak without thinking, though, "Yeah, don't stress. You'll sleep better that way." Eli began working the man's shoulders.

Thad moaned as elijah's hands worked his skin. "How hard is it to say I love you too?" he said, in French closing his eyes to the sensation. "I'm sorry my self pitying is annoying, I just want someone to worry about me, for once. Nobody worries about me. Damn Elijah, seriously where did you learn how to do that? Oh and I'll get the chronic lady, I really want to shot gun though..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "N-No, a different Julian," he said unconvincingly. "Where is this stuff? I'll go get it and we can do whatever you want. I don't know what shot gunning is."

Elijah blushed lightly at Thad's moan, distracted from Sebastian's rather...interesting words for the moment as he pressed and worked out the new knots that had formed. "What IS the chronic lady?" Eli sounded confused.

Thad groaned and buried his face in his bed. "I'm not telling you unless you stop being a dick to me tonight. Self pitying or not, and being the only person other than Jules who's stuck by you." he replied in French, feeling the tension drain from his body. "Chronic Lady is medical weed Eli. Someone gave me it..."

Sebastian huffed. "I'll do that with you of you tell me where the damn stuff is," he muttered.

Thad sighed and moaned again as Elijah worked the knots from his shoulders. "Sock drawer."

Elijah blushed again, glancing at Sebastian to see how he was holding up

Sebastian got up to retrieve it. "So is it smoked or...?"

Thad huffed and propped himself up. "Open the box, there's three joints rolled, and there's a box of matches." He explained, looking up as he pretended to not notice Elijah's gaze fixed on his naked torso. "I want the first hit though. I think I've earned it. Do you know what shot gunning is Eli?"

Elijah pulled his eyes from the man's chest with a smile, "Uh...nope. what is it?" He had that sick feeling that children had when getting caught, his cheeks a light red  
Sebastian grinned. "We'll show you how it's done," he promised, pulling out a joint and giving it to Thad with the matches.  
Thad hummed to himself as he took the joint from Sebastian's hand. "Open the french doors will you Eli?" he asked, striking the match on his stubble and looking at the flame. "I didn't think my face was that rough." he mused aloud before lighting the joint. "Come sit beside me Sebby." he said, as he inhaled slowly from the joint, blowing smoke rings into the room. "Eli, what happens here stays in here okay?" he questioned, looking to the blonde with a slightly dazed expression. "Promise me."

Eli walked over to open the french doors for Thad, turning to look at the man quizzically when asked the question. "Alright. I promise...but why?" He blinked, blue eyes filled with confusion, and some concern as they darted between Sebastian and Thad, wondering if Sebastian knew what that meant. "What's going to happen?" He tried to keep his gaze off of the weed, realizing he shouldn't be craving it like this after he tried so hard to get off the shit. Plus, he hadn't been invited to smoke. Yet.  
Sebastian smirked and waited for Thad to take another drag. He leaned forward and opened his mouth like he was going to kiss him, inhaling the smoke coming from his mouth. He sealed their lips shut for a brief moment before pulling away, closing his eyes with a smug grin.

Thad hummed as he felt Sebastian's mouth hover over his own, using his tongue to push the smoke into Sebastian's mouth. It was almost like they were playing with fire doing it like this, but they were used to sharing their highs this way. It felt comfortable and familiar, and Thad knew that Sebastian would look after him if things got too much.

Elijah stared at them, eyes going wide, "What're you two doing?" He knew Thad had a boyfriend! So why was he kissing Sebastian?! The blond stood there like a deer caught in headlights, frozen and unsure of what to do next.

Sebastian finally opened his eyes, blinking quickly. "Shotgunning," he grinned. "You blow the smoke into the other persons mouth. Pretty good stuff."

Thad nodded eagerly, taking another hit from the joint, closing his eyes and trying to keep the high going. He leaned into Sebastian and coaxed his mouth open blowing the smoke into it and nuzzling his nose. "Its more fun this way." he insisted leaning into Sebastian's body, already feeling a little buzzed. "Wanna go?"

Elijah swallowed nervously, eyes flicking to the joint, then back to meet Thad's gaze. "Um, nah, I probably shouldn't..."

Sebastian took the joint from thad and grinned at Elijah. "Come on. I'll do it with you. Just part your lips and wait, I'll do the work," he smirked.

Thad huffed as Sebastian took the joint from his fingers. He watched several emotions play across Elijah's face. The blonde seemed both nervous, and excited as his gazed flicked from between the smoking joint, Sebastian's lips and Thad. "It's no fun if there's one person not doing it. We're helping each other out. Its more fun than smoking it by yourself."

Elijah bit his lip; it was one more time, what could it hurt? It's not like this made him a pot head again. And he would be a major downer on them if he stayed clean, not to mention whatever they implied would happen would weigh on him more then. He swallowed down any more protests his brain through at him and nodded stiffly, "alright." Elijah always had been bad with peer pressure. He walked over and sat on the bed next to Sebastian, eyes flickering with nerves for more then one reason, hands clenching the bedspread. "Go ahead." He forced himself to meet the brunet's gaze.

Sebastian grinned and took a drag of the smoke, opening his mouth and getting close to Eli, pushing the smoke into his mouth.

Thad nodded in approval, as he hovered behind Sebastian. "You don't need to look so scared Eli, Sebby won't hurt you." Thad said, stroking the smooth material of his shirt on Sebastian's back. "Not unless you ask him to anyway. We're having fun, and I really need to relax. This is what we used to do sometimes in Paris."

Elijah parted his lips with minimal trembling, taking in the smoke then immediately drawing back from Sebastian. He held the smoke in skillfully, then let it out after a beat. He let out a soft sigh; he didn't really like shotgunning, but he didn't want to be accused of ruining their fun. "My turn?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Sure thing, babe," he grinned, feeling floaty as he handed him the joint. "Your call who takes it."

Thad smiled, the haze of the smoke making his eyes itch a little. "Sebby,." he whined, as he prodded the other boy with his foot, "Can you go get my glasses please? My eyes hurt, and I want to take out my contacts." he pouted, looking at the taller boy. "Please."

Elijah felt his heart flutter at the realization. "I can do you, while he gets your glasses?" The blond offered, repressing the oddly eager feeling in his chest brutally. He needed to get high, and fast.

Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly and got up, going to get his glasses. "You're even bossy when you're buzzed," he chuckled, tossing them at him.

Thad shrugged as he moved closer to Elijah. "I said please." he hummed, looking over to his best friend. "You like when I get firm and bossy with you. You're such a good little 'Bas." he grinned teasing him playfully. "Come on Eli, I can feel it wearing off. Do me."

Elijah nodded and raised the joint to his lips, inhaling greedily, then holding it in. When the haze started to creep across his mind, he leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to Thad's and letting the smoke leak into the man's mouth. His tongue lightly coaxed the brunet's lips apart as he breathed out.

Thad hummed as he felt the warmth of Elijah's mouth against his own, shivering as the blonde's tongue prized his mouth open carefully. He inhaled the smoke before pushing it back into Elijah's mouth with his own tongue, the muscle curling around Elijah's. "Mmm." he let out as he pulled away, looking more than a little dazed, "This is just what I needed."

Elijah shuddered at the feeling of Thad's tongue, the sound of his heart beat filling his ears until it nearly deafened him, Eli shocked that the others couldn't hear it as well. "Yeah..." Somehow the mellowness had taken over, rising up with his eagerness to hide his inhibitions. "Want another hit?" Eli held the joint out to Thad, blue eyes shrinking as the pupils started to expand. He wanted to shotgun some more, that was for sure.#

Elijah shuddered at the feeling of Thad's tongue, the sound of his heart beat filling his ears until it nearly deafened him, Eli shocked that the others couldn't hear it as well. "Yeah..." Somehow the mellowness had taken over, rising up with his eagerness to hide his inhibitions. "Want another hit?" Eli held the joint out to Thad, blue eyes shrinking as the pupils started to expand. He wanted to shotgun some more, that was for sure.

Thad nodded, as he took the joint from Elijah and inhaled. "Sounds good to me," he hummed, filling his lungs once more with the high of the joint, and pressing his mouth to Elijah's pushing the smoke into the blonde's mouth.

Elijah perhaps more eagerly then he should have, took the smoke in, purposely using his tongue to have Thad open his mouth more. He then pulled back, eyes dazed, as wore a peaceful expression, before he exhaled gracefully -Eli used to be a pro, after all. Then he grinned at Thad, "That's some good shit, man. Who gave you that again?"

Thad smiled as he felt Elijah relax against him. "I was at the therapists office, and he advised I try to take some medical pot. So I phoned around, and I got this." Thad drew another drag from the joint, blowing the smoke out into small rings. "I can't do fancy shit, but I can do smoke rings. But I haven't done this in ages... You seem more relaxed now." he added.

 

Elijah laughed, "Your therapist told you to smoke pot? Niiiiceeee..." He shook his head, giggling a little to himself, "I've never figured out how to do the rings myself. Too obvious, y'know?" He looked up at Thad, grinning lazily, "And do I? Huh. So do you. Maybe you should do it more often..."

Thad nodded as he drew another hit from the joint and pulled Elijah to him pressing their lips together and pushing the smoke into the blonde's eager mouth. This wasn't kissing, it was just two friends enjoying a mutual high.

Elijah sucked the smoke, ready to drive out his normal oxygen in favor of the high and Thad's lips. Instead of fleeing like he had done with Sebastian and Thad himself the previous times, he kept their lips together, tongue tracing the brunet's lip. Instinctively, Eli knew not to breach his friend' mouth unless invited in.

 

Thad pulled away giggling as he felt the headrush of the high. "Man I feel dizzzy." He hummed, lying back on the bed, and stretching out languidly. "Seb must have gone to the bathroom or something." he mused aloud closing his eyes. "This is better than a shower and crying into a bowl of cereal." he paused, looking up at Elijah. "Do you not like Sebastian?"

Elijah pouted a bit to himself, then laid back with Thad, eyes wide with wonder as he eyed up the man's room. It was so perfect, how had he not noticed that before?! He forced himself to focus on Thad's words, though, and blinked slowly, "Wha? Cereal?" The next question made him giggle, "Course I do! I like everybody!" Eli's accent was back, his highness taking away his ability to cover it up.

Thad nodded as he sat up. "You like saying that don't you Eli?" he hummed, "You keep saying you'd do me. Usually that's Sebastian's job. Would you really want to do me?" he questioned, "I'm apparently made to take it up the ass. Do I have a nice ass Eli?"

Elijah giggled, though he felt like he should've been blushing, "Yeah...I do say that a lot, huh? Maybe my subconscious is tryin' to tell me somethin'..." he shuddered as Thad went on, speaking as rationally as he could, "Why, I ain't never topped a guy before. And I've never looked at your ass. I was raised to believe that's rude, you always keep your eyes on the face." Eli dodged the questions way too skillfully, though he spoke the honest truth, grabbing Thad's shoulders and starting to rub. He didn't press nearly as hard since his muscles were so lax, but they remembered the job well enough to do it without his head's input.

 

Thad moaned lewdly as Elijah's fingers worked his muscles. "I love sex. It's fun, and Andy's so good at it. We've not had sex in a week or so though. I miss it." he rambled on, not noticing how Elijah dodged his questions almost as skilfully as Sebastian. "Sebastian leers, I can't say I mind. I like to feel attractive." he hummed, wriggling under Eli's fingers. "Fuck Eli..."

Elijah couldn't hide his shudder this time, him pressing closer to Thad's back. "does..." he bit his lip lightly, "does Andy top or bottom?" The blond worked harder, hands moving down the shoulders, closer to the arms, as he half massaged, half groped the muscular brunet.

Thad groaned as the images of his and Andy's sex life filled his head helpfully. "We do switch." he explained, "But usually he enjoys taking control and fucking me, at least this time around. God you're amazing at this Eli. I don't know what's made me more relaxed, your hands or the weed."

 

Elijah panted lightly, "I haven't talked much to Andy...but he doesn't seem very friendly. Or does he just not like me?" He felt an odd, competitive edge when it came to Andy, for some reason. One that wasn't there when he was normal. "I can do full body massages." He added, "Not just back and shoulders."

Thad closed his eyes as he tried to calm his libido, not helping as Elijah's strong hands pinned his body to the bed in a warm and comfortable manner. "Don't worry, I get that impression sometimes too. Then he smiles, and we're okay again. He's a little mistrustful, because he's not used to people. I think I'm the only person who gets to see the real him. Just like I'm probably one of the few people who gets to see the real Sebastian. I sometimes have to be so many different people to appease others I forget who the real Thad is... " Thad was silent for a while as he listened to Elijah's breathing. "I'm not that tense anywhere else though. I might take you up on that full body massage later."

Elijah watched him carefully, eyes twinkling with the light, "And...who is the real Thad?" He pressed harder, working at his shoulders, as his own body pressed closer to his friend. "I wish Andy would just like me. It makes me feel awkward, hanging around with you when he doesn't like me..."

Elijah watched him carefully, eyes twinkling with the light, "And...who is the real Thad?" He pressed harder, working at his shoulders, as his own body pressed closer to his friend. "I wish Andy would just like me. It makes me feel awkward, hanging around with you when he doesn't like me..."

Thad sighed and turned his face on the side. "He doesn't like Sebastian either, because of the fact we were sort of together. He has no reason to dislike you, you're perfectly lovely. Maybe if you offered him a shoulder rub he'd love you." He replied, thinking about his next response. "I talk to much, and I care too much. I'm a touchy guy, and I have a desperate need to be liked. I cook, I sing, I play tennis, I dance. I love sex, and I love my boyfriend, but I'm insecure as hell because I want him to tell me he loves me more, same goes for my best friend. We bicker like a married couple, and I'm the needy wife, and he's my dick of a husband."

"How do you forget that? You seem to be him, for all that I've seen." He started rubbing down Thad's back, "And...what does that make me?" Elijah's voice was impossibly soft, dusted with unreadable emotions.

Thad thought about it for a moment. "You're Elijah, you're not like Sebastian. You're nice and endearing, and need educating in the big city life. I like you, because you're easy to talk to, and you give killer back rubs. And you're attractive which helps."

"You say I'm attractive..." He moved his hands lower, "But you're dating someone else. How fair is that?"

Thad shrugged as Elijah spoke, "I overshare..." he answered in a way of response. "You are attractive, anyone would be an idiot not to see that. I'm gay, of course I'm going to notice an attractive guy. But you've got a heart of gold anyway, so you're even better than a poster. You're my friend, girls say to their female friends look good all the time. Why would it be any different because I'm a guy. I said Seb looked good in a suit earlier.

Elijah glared at him, though Thad couldn't see. "Yeah, heart of gold..." He sounded kind of bitter, an odd anger under his tone. "And right. Right. Sorry." He pressed harder, the drugs trying to mellow him out, and only succeeding in leeching some of the anger away.

Thad moved to sit up as Elijah's hands pressed harder again. "Shall we spark up the second joint before Sebastian decides to grace us with his presence?" he questioned noticing that Elijah's face had switched off from the carefree, happier Elijah of earlier.

"No. He probably will want a hit." He stopped rubbing to crack his knuckles, looking down at them blankly, "Might as well save it until he comes back." Eli stood up, "I've got the munchies, I'm gonna go steal some of your crusty bread." The blond turned and went to walk out.

Thad sat up and sighed. He couldn't quite figure out Elijah's deal, the blonde hadn't made his sexuality known, but he seemed to have experience with guys, even if as Thad suspected the boy was buried deep in very gay Narnia. He didn't like to upset Elijah, but felt guilty for causing the blonde to switch off.

Elijah went into the kitchen, head buzzing like it was filled with angry bees, as he tested the soup to see how warm it was. Once he caught sight of it, his stomach let out a low growl and Eli decided it didn't matter if it was warm or not -it was still eatable. The blond went to look for a bowl and spoon, pouring some soup into the bowl once he did, then starting to slurp it down. He tried to keep his mind focused on this; he didn't need it wandering to Thad again. A low burn rose in his chest at his realization and stupidity. What the hell was wrong with him, anyway?

Thad pulled his shirt back on and walked sheepishly into the kitchen. He noticed Eli sitting on the breakfast bar, slurping soup quietly looking pensive. Thad could see how the blonde looked conflicted, and how his body language betrayed his calm expression. "Eli?" Thad asked, approaching the blonde as you would a wounded animal. "Is everything okay?""


End file.
